Rey x Kylo (Reylo) - Dark Endeavours
by Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Rey is captured once again after her battle with Kylo Ren in the forest on Starkiller Base. Against her wishes, Kylo takes it upon himself to teach her 'the ways of the force', building her to become one of The First Order's strongest weapons. Can Rey fight against the darkness flourishing within her and can Kylo suppress the growing attraction he feels for Rey?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fanfiction, I was bored and I guess I've always wanted to write one. The story starts after Rey and Kylo are fighting and Kylo offers Rey to be her teacher.**

"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the force!" Kylo offered, his voice penetrating through the harsh cold of the wind.

The red and blue sparks flew of their lightsabers and into the snow as they clashed, both trying to get the upper hand over the other. But they were like opposite magnets, they shared the same force and energy as the other.

"The force?" Rey closed her eyes and remembered what Maz told her in Takadona. _Close your eyes...Feel it...The light it has always been there._

But Maz was wrong. The last ember of light died when Luke vanished and fear and darkness had shrouded the world into chaos. The sound of her screaming as her parents' ship took flight echoed into reality and her anger followed with it. She was only a child when they abandoned her. What type of parents would forsake their child?

Kylo could tell something had changed. He couldn't explain it but he could feel a shift in her aura, a seed of darkness growing inside her. Now was his chance to shift the tide in his favour.

Her eyes still shut, he reached out his hand and touched her cheek, entering her mind. She flinched at his touch but she was so consumed with her memories that she didn't give it any thought. He searched through her mind, picking at the roots of doubt and anger within her.

A sly smile curled onto his lips when he found them. Now was his chance. "Your parents, they betrayed you, abandoned you on a desert to rot. Did they even love you?"

Rey could hear a voice, a familiar voice. It was hard yet sensitive, cold yet warm. Their words tasted like sweet poison. They confused her but part of her believed that what they were saying was right. But she didn't want to believe it.

"You're lying!" she retorted. Her eyes flashed open and she glared at Kylo who's eyes were fixated on hers, tearing through her soul. She noticed how close he was, the space between them was rather small and it made Rey uncomfortable. She batted away his hand that was so bold to touch her and moved to the side, eyeing the edge of the cliff that she could've fallen down if she was so foolish to step back.

"Even your precious _Han Solo_ abandoned you! But he got what was coming for him."

Rey lunged at him, her lightsaber posed to strike. "You monster!"

But Kylo easily evaded the attack, stepping to the side, causing her to slip and crash into the snow. "That's it," he taunted. "Use your anger, embrace the darkness."

Rey staggered to her feet. "He was your father, how could you?" There was pain in her words and a hint of sadness that lingered within the building flame.

Kylo could feel it within himself too. He could sense that killing his father, Han Solo, had weakened him so how. It sickened him, angered him to know how weak he still was. "Forget him. It's just us now."

She charged at him again but this time he was ready to fight. Each blow he deflected with ease. They skirmished around the forest, their black and white robes twirling in the wind. It was a ferocious dance, one led by him.

"Surrender to it," Kylo evoked. "Feel it coarse through your veins."

Rey's strikes became harder the more he taunted her, that even he became fearful of this battle's outcome. Then the tables turned. She was now leading this dance. His head jerked back as he felt her entering his mind.

"You're weak," she hissed. "Afraid"

Kylo's eyes widened at her comment, leaving him vulnerable to her attack. She stabbed her lightsaber though his arm and a sharp howl escaped his lips.

He limped back, she pressed forward.

A kick in the torso sent him crashing to his knees and as she loomed over him he knew that death was imminent. "You'll never be as strong as Darth Vader!"

She raised her hands above her head, the flaming blue sword ready to deliver the final blow. But she couldn't do it. Though he was cold and cruel she could see the fear in his eyes, fear of death.

 _How ironic_. She thought. _That he has killed millions but fears death._

Kylo hung his head in shame as if he'd heard her what she said. _Did he hear what I said?_ He looked back up at her and as if acknowledging her question. His brown eyes suddenly seemed full of innocence. She cocked her head in confusion and parted her mouth ready to question him but she was hit by a laser from a stormtrooper's blaster.

She clutched her torso as she grimaced in pain. Her eyes locked with his. His mouth was agape in shock. They exchanged glances, it seemed like it'd go on for eternity but then she shut her eyes and her body collapsed into the snow.

A platoon of stormtroopers came marching into the forest, the stormtrooper responsible for shooting Rey approached him.

"Master Ren," he greeted, saluting. "The Death Star is going to explode, we're here to escort you to your ship."

Kylo didn't acknowledge him, he just watched Rey in silence. He couldn't fathom why she hesitated, why would she let him live after he had killed the man she saw as a father figure? His own father. It intrigued him.

But this stormtrooper had almost ruined what plans he had in store for her. His plans to teach her in the ways of the dark side. She had extraordinary power, power she had exhibited when he interrogated her. To have such a force in the First Order would make the resistance cower in fear.

He extended his hand towards him and the stormtrooper clawed at his neck, it was if a crimson rope was being tied around his neck, choking him.

"You better make it your top propriety that she survives this because if she doesn't-" Kylo turned to face him. "You'll pay with your life." He released the hole and the stormtrooper took of his helmet and gasped for air. "Get her on the ship." Kylo ordered as he used the remained of his strength to stand to his feet.

The platoon of stormtroopers escorted him to his ship with the stormtrooper tasked of taking care of her tailing behind them.

Soon Kylo will have what he wants.

A/N: Should I make another one... I know its not good since it is my first fanfic but harsh criticism is apperciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey groaned as a piercing light obstructed her vision. She shifted her body and turned to the right to evaded it. Silk hands caressed her skin as she did, making her feel warm and safe. She tugged at them, covering herself with its soft embrace.

She couldn't remember the last time she slept this well, or even slept at all. It felt as if she'd been sleeping for an eternity.

 _"_ _Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll come back for you." The voice of her nightmares and her dreams interrupted her thoughts._

 _Rey's eyes shot open. "No! Come back!" she pleaded but instead of a shadowy silhouette she expected to see, she was greeted with a silver, metallic sky hanging over her._

She looked down to see black silk sheets covering her body. She rubbed her fingers against the irresistibly soft billowing clouds that kept her afloat. She was in a bed! But how? The last thing she remembered was passing out in the snow. Where was she?

Rey fought against the throbbing pain in her head and torso and sat upright against the wall. She scoured her surroundings and noticed that they looked all too familiar.

A restraining rig sat in the middle of the room, illuminated by the shaft of light pouring in from the ceiling. An ash tray was adjacent to it. Her eyes bulged at the recollection that she'd been here before. Back when-

She froze as her eyes met the brooding gaze of her capturer – Kylo Ren. He was sitting in the exact same place that he was when he first took her captive, on a small platform near the door.

They stared at each other in silence. Rey glared at him while he just simply stared at her.

But she wasn't here to stay. _I have to find a way out of here._

"And how would you do that?" he asked, mockingly.

Rey narrowed her eyes in confusion. How did he know what she was thinking? Was he mind-probing her again? He couldn't have, she would have felt an unwelcome presence in her head like before.

"Aren't you going to enlighten me with this plan of yours?"

She stayed silent, defiant. She owned him nothing.

He stood up and with strong strides he approached her, the sound of his footsteps echoing of the walls.

Rey curled into a ball and hunched against the wall, afraid that her defiance had angered him.

When he finally reached the edge of the bed, his tall stature towered over her, covering her in darkness. He pressed his knee into the bed and leaned in towards her.

"You belong to me now. Your power is mine. Your loyalty is mine. And you-" His warm breath tickled her neck as he spoke. "You are mine." He grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards him so she was looking directly at him.

Rey could feel her heart pounding against her chest as his eyes made contact with hers. What lingered behind them scared her but the words he spoke scared her more. _'You belong to me now'_. What did he mean by that? The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

Kylo searched her eyes, as if he was looking for something. It was only when he realised that he'd been staring at her for a while did he pull away.

"We start tomorrow," he said as he walked away, his black robe swaying to the sides.

"Start what?" Rey asked but he didn't respond and when the door groaned behind him, she contemplated what would occur the following day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Didn't expect many people to read and like this. Thanks for the support :-D Hope you enjoy this chapter! I really struggled with this one :-(**

Rey was already awake when a group of Stormtroopers burst into her cell. She leaned against the wall, her eyes fixated on restraining rig. Now she knew why this room was so familiar. This is where she was taken when Kylo last captured her. She remembered feeling helpless as he searched through her private memories, picking away at her emotions. He had opened up wounds that she thought had healed and she hated him for it.

She hadn't slept after last night. His obsessive declarations haunted her thoughts.

 _'You will belong to me...'_ She shudder at the recollection of the memory.

 _I'm not afraid of him._ She reassured herself. _He doesn't own me._

"Get up, you fifthly scavenger," one of the Stormtroopers ordered as the others formed a circle around the bed.

Rey puckered her lips in detest. Cooperating would be the best choice if she wanted to live. But who knew where they were taking her. Or if she'd return alive.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The Stormtrooper who spoke previously took a step forward and leaned in towards her. "What did you just say?"

Rey took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Be calm. Be calm._

The Stormtroopers looked at each other confused. They aimed their blasters at her, both unsure and afraid. They'd heard rumours of what she did to the last Stormtrooper that stood guard by her cell and what Kylo did to him after he learned of her escape. They didn't want to be next.

"Don't try anything funny, scavenger scum!" the Stormtrooper warned. "We have you surrounded."

Rey opened her eyes and with a calm, steady voice said: "You will leave this cell with the door open."

The Stormtroopers froze and for a while they stood in silence. Rey looked at them with apprehension.

"I will leave this cell with the door open," they all repeated in unison and Rey watched stunned as they marched out of the cell, leaving the door open.

A smile crossed her lips as she looked at her escape. She was surprised at herself that she was able to perform the same trick she used last time with such ease.

Without hesitation she exited the cell, only to bump into Captain Plasma on the way out.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, her voice hard like steel.

Rey didn't have time to respond as the Stormtroopers accompanying Captain Plasma surrounded her and pounded her stomach with the hilt of their blasters. She spat blood out of her mouth as she crashed to her knees, staining the silver floor with a crimson pool. Her eyelids drooped as nauseating knot filled her stomach.

There was no escaping now.

They dragged her to an empty hall where a masked Kylo Ren, General Hux and holographic Snoke awaited them. The room was large, circular and dimly lit, making the smallest of details hard to see and Kylo Ren appear more menacing than he was before. He stood on a platform at the back of the room, with General Hux and Snoke.

"Forgive our lateness, Supreme Leader," Captain Plasma apologised as she bowed. "But the Scavenger used the infamous 'mind trick' to escape. I was lucky enough to stop her before she got far."

The two Stormtroopers who carried Rey threw her in front of them. She could barely stand to her feet or lift her head to meet Snoke and Hux's glare.

"To perform such a skill without having any proper training is very remarkable," Snoke complemented. "You were right to bring here, Ren. She'll make an excellent apprentice."

Kylo hadn't spoken a word since she entered but hearing Snoke, his master, take a likely to her made him worry.

"You're not thinking of letting her replace me are you, Supreme Leader?" Kylo Ren asked quietly but Snoke just ignored him.

"I leave it to you, Ren." His hologram slowly dissolved into nothing leaving Kylo to question his decision to capture her.

General Hux stepped down from the platform he and Ren stood on and approached Rey. He crouched beside her then grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. Electricity passed between them. Both their eyes told the hatred they felt for each other.

"If the Supreme Leader left me in charge of your training, I would have broken you by now," Hux promised.

Rey spat at him, covering his face in with her blood. "I will not become a weapon for The First Order."

Hux used his free hand to wipe the blood of his face and used the other to apply pressure to her jaw causing her to grimace in pain. "We'll see about that."

"Leave," Kylo demanded, his metallic voice calm yet resonating. "All of you."

General Hux looked at Kylo skeptically before releasing his grip and exiting with the others.

As the door shut behind them, an awkward silence filled the room. Kylo watched as she struggled to stand, falling on her knees countless times before she finally enveloped the energy to stand straight.

"Do you like seeing me like this? Weak and in pain?" Rey snarked.

Kylo descended the steps of the platform, his footsteps booming across the room. "I would have preferred you not to have been injured but I don't empathize with your pain. If you didn't tried to escape this could've been avoided."

Rey scoffed. "You brought me here against my will and you expect me to just sit and obey orders like I'm one of your lapdogs?"

"No, I enjoy a little resistance it makes breaking you more exciting." He was in front of her now, his tall figure towering over her. "But in the end you will become obedient."

It was Rey who now stepped closer, which put Kylo off-guard. He stepped back as she pressed forward, dragging her feet. "You will regret bringing me here, I'll make sure of it."

Her vow, there was a eeriness to it. A lace of anger within her words. He could sense that the flame he sparked in the forest on Starkiller Base was growing and she was slowly giving in to it.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way," he reminded her, teasingly.

He was right and it infuriated her but she wasn't a Jedi, not yet anyway.

"It's not revenge, it's justice."

Kylo could laugh at her attempts to justify her anger but he decide to be collective.

He circled around her. "Justifying your anger won't change what it is."

His footsteps stopped and Rey could sense that he was behind her. A cold shiver ran down her spine as he leaned in closer.

"Give into it," he whispered. "Give into the darkness."

Rey closed her eyes in an attempt to block out his venomous words.

"I killed Han Solo," he badgered.

 _Don't give in. Don't give in._ Rey told herself.

"And Leia's next."

That was the last straw. Rey spun on her heel and lunged her hands at his neck, tightening her grip as she cornered him to the wall. A mechanical laugh escaped his mask, echoing the remnants of the the infamous Darth Vader.

"You monster!" Rey shouted, tears flooding down her cheek.

"That's it feel it, surrender to it!" he provoked, his voice hoarse.

Hearing him struggle to breathe brought Rey back to reality. If she killed him now, she was no less of a monster than he is. But he deserved to die! After all the death and destruction he and the First Order have brought to the galaxy, now was her chance to avenge them-

She grumbled before releasing her hold around his neck. Kylo took of his mask and gasped for air as she turned her back towards him.

She looked at her hands _,_ contemplating her decision to let him live.

"How did it feel?" Kylo asked.

Rey blinked and cocked her head in confusion. His voice sounded deep yet soft against her ears. She turned back round to face him and was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing his mask.

Her cheeks flushed when she noticed how close he was. Her eyes ran down his face, admiring his handsome features. She noticed a sparkle in his eyes as he stared at her, a moment of vulnerability. But then it faded and for a moment she wished it'd return but then she remembered who he was and what he wanted.

"I felt nothing."

He nodded his head. "That'll change soon." Donning his mask back on, he waved his hand over her head making her fall unconscious before swooping her of her feet and taking her back to her cell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I keep struggling with the start of my chapters. But I get there in the end :-D Thanks for the support 3**

Captain Plasma and her company of Stormtroopers proved to be efficient escorts. Without any use of force or words of warning they peacefully led Rey to the training room as requested by Kylo Ren.

Rey hated that she was complying to their demands but ever since the Stormtroopers had brutal attacked her, she grown fearful of them. The sight of their blasters was enough to make her quiver with fear.

She hadn't slept in days and it was beginning to show. Her skin was turning pale and bags began to sit under her eyes. How could she sleep? Her nightmares had become worse and her seething, dark thoughts grew with every day that passed.

But one thing's for certain. She will uphold her promise and make him regret his decision to teach her the dark side of the force. And when that day comes, she'll enjoy it but for now she had to be patient.

Finally they arrived at their destination. The metal door groaned open and they ventured inside. Kylo awaited them. He stood at the back of the room, covered by a menacing shadow. His gaze fixed on the stars outside.

Captain Plasma bowed. "We'll be outside, sir," she said before leaving with the rest of her unit.

Rey and Kylo were now alone, surrounded by nothing by silence.

"Remarkable aren't they, the stars," Kylo said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Beautiful from afar," he turned to face her. "but dangerous up close."

Rey scoffed. "Are you talking about yourself?"

"No, I'm talking about you," he corrected.

Rey felt her face flush at his comment.

"Or atleast what you could be."

Rey raised her eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

Kylo stepped out of the shadows revealing his long black robes that majestically swayed to the side as he walked and his bare face. Rey's eyes widened when she realised that he wasn't wearing his mask, it tortured her to see him without it because it reminded her that he was human too. She diverted her attention to the floor to escape his intense gaze.

"I hear that you aren't eating or sleeping properly."

The sound of his footsteps came to a halt and Rey knew he was in front of her.

Kylo lifted her chin forcing her to do the impossible and look into his eyes. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Rey slapped his hand away. "What do you care if I live or die?"

He grabbed her chin this time, his stare brooding. "Your worth nothing to me dead, Scavenger." The gentleness in his voice was gone.

"I have a name!" Rey retorted.

"Your name means nothing to me," he pulled back and detached a lightsaber from his belt and handed it to her. "Only your power."

At first, Rey thought he was teasing her but when she reached out to take it he did nothing. Then she thought he was foolish.

Hastily, she activated the lightsaber, the red flame shooting out of the hilt. She launched at him, swinging the lightsaber recklessly in a desperate attempt to land a strike. But he was more skilled than she was. He didn't even lift a finger, or reach for his lightsaber. He just stepped to the sides, effortlessly evading her attacks.

Soon, Rey became tired and frustrated. She wiped the beads of sweat trickling down her brow as she exhaled sharply.

"I thought you said you'd make me regret bringing you here?" Kylo mocked, which infuriated her even more.

She charged at him like a bull lunging at a red flag but like the previous times he easily stepped to the side, only this time he tripped her up and she slammed her head against the metal floor.

Rey curled up into a ball, holding her head as she groaned in pain.

Kylo stood over her. "Don't let your anger control you, you must control your anger."

Rey rolled her eyes at his lecture.

"How else do you think I was able to kill Han Solo?"

The pain in her head suddenly vanished as her anger took hold. Rage filled her eyes threatening to undo her if she wasn't careful.

"Do you remember how I dug my lightsaber into his chest? His panic-stricken face as he fell?" Kylo laughed coldly.

Rey kept her eyes locked on him as she reached for her fallen lightsaber.

"Heavens, it was a beautiful sight."

She swept her feet under his causing him to land on his back before jolt up and mounting him, her lightsaber raised above her head, posed to strike.

"Do it!" Kylo provoked.

For a moment she was ready to deliver the final blow but then her moral intuition caused her to be hesitant. _Is this right? Killing a man out of anger?_

With her distracted, it was easy for Kylo to swivel on his hip and pin her to the ground. Now she was the one in trouble. He knocked the lightsaber out of her grip and held her hands firly above her head.

"Never hesitate to take the final blow because your opponent won't be so kind," he lectured.

Rey found herself gazing into his eyes. How unusual was it that she saw the innocence and vulnerability within them like she did in the forest at a time like this. _There's nothing innocent about him_ , she told herself. _So why is it that I'm attracted to him_.

Kylo's eyes widened as if she'd spoken aloud. Rey looked away in embarrassment. She hated it when he pried into her thoughts.

Suddenly, she felt his hand caress her cheek and she closed her eyes as it trailed down to her lips. He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against hers. She parted her mouth, overwhelmed with desire for him but she was denied its savouring taste.

Kylo stood up and exited the room, saying nothing, leaving Rey confounded and confused. The sound of footsteps grew as Captain Plasma and her entourage marched in, blasters aimed at her.

Her training session was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you guys like it!**

"Again!" Kylo ordered as Rey lay on her back, groaning in pain after receiving a kick to the torso.

She staggered to her feet as the Stormtrooper she was training with watched her struggle. Kylo stood on the platform at the back of the room, his hollow eyes within his mask watching them.

Rey made her stance. Her arms in front of her face, fists clenched and her feet spread apart. But her posture was weak.

The Stormtrooper swung at her, she dodged his attack and stepped to the side but she lost her footing. Capitalising on her mistake, the Stormtrooper kicked her inner knee sending her crashing to the floor, the sound of her head smacking against it boomed throughout the hall.

"Are you so weak, that you can't block a simple strike." Kylo snarled.

Rey rolled her eyes at his complaint. Quite frankly, she was tired of hearing him criticize everything she did.

Two weeks had passed since he tried to kiss her and ever since that day he'd become colder. No longer did he show any interest in her welfare. Whenever they were training someone else was always present. He refrained from physical contact and he always wore his mask.

Not that she cared about any of these changes...

Rey heavied herself up. "Since you're so knowledgeable about hand-to-hand combat, why don't you come down here and teach me yourself."

Kylo cocked his head at her request.

"Or are you afraid that being so near me will evoke your desire to kiss me again," Rey teased.

The Stormtrooper shot a glance at both of them, confused and curious at what she was entailing.

"Leave us," Kylo demanded.

"Sir?" The Stormtrooper asked, unable to fathom his order.

"I said leave us!" he bellowed and the Stormtrooper hastily exited the room leaving Kylo and Rey alone, enveloped in the awkward yet comfortable silence.

Kylo's footsteps boomed across the hall as he descended the stairs of the platform. Usually, Rey would look away whenever he'd approach her but this time she glared straight into the gaps of his mask.

"Let's make this interesting," Kylo suggested.

Rey gulped nervously. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

Kylo detached his lightsaber from his belt, the flaming red blade roared as it activated.

For a moment, Rey thought he'd be cruel enough to make this an unfair fight but then he took out another lightsaber from his pockets and gave it to her. She snatched it from him, afraid he'll change his mind.

Kylo circled around her. Rey kept her breath steady. _I will not be intimidated by him._

"You and me shall fight - to the death."

Rey's eyes widened at his proposal but he gave her no time to contemplate it. She saw him raise his lightsaber in the reflection on the metal floor and activated her lightsaber quick enough to deflect his attack.

They pushed their blades against each other, both trying to overwhelm the other but Kylo had a plan up his sleeves.

"You're weak, just like Han Solo!"

Rey took deep breaths, attempting to calm the raging fire that ensued everytime he brought up his name.

"Stop using him as a weapon to get me angry, it's not working anymore," Rey lied.

Kylo smirked. "Isn't it?"

Rey closed her eyes. She could feel the fire flow through her body like water, coursing through her veins. Too long had she kept its true potential locked away. Now she was going to show him why he'd regret igniting it in the first place.

Her eyes shot open and Kylo felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Something had changed, something had awoken. And he could feel that this shift within her turned his odds against him.

Rey lifted her hand and clenched her fist, Kylo crawled at his neck as he felt his feet lift of the ground. It was like he was being hung by a crimson rope.

"How?" Kylo asked in both awe and horror, his voice hoarse as he struggled for breath.

Rey tightened her fist as if she was crushing his lungs, she could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head, sense his mouth desperately gasping for air.

"How? It was all you," her voice was cold, he could barely recognise her. "I should thank you, _Master._ "

Just as Rey could feel his life fade away, she released the hold and he plummeted to the floor.

It was Rey's turn to be the intimidator. "How does it feel, knowing how close you were to dying?" she asked as he lay out of the floor, gasping for air.

She flicked her wrist and he felt himself being lifted of the floor and slammed against the wall. His head rung as it knocked against the metal surface.

"How does it feel knowing how easily I can take your life?" Rey footsteps pulstated against his ears. They frightened him, something he thought wouldn't be possible.

She towered over him, her shadow blocking out the light. Then she crouched beside him and removed his mask. It was he that now evaded her gaze and she who grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

Her eyes were dark, full of hate and malice. He should've been pleased, this is what he wanted from the moment he captured her. But the passing weeks had changed that. Everyday he yearned to see her, yearned to touch her, yearned to kiss her-

Suddenly, he felt her lips brush against his, teasing him, provoking his desire. Kylo didn't want to give in, he couldn't let her know the truth about his feelings towards her but how could he? He was weak when it came to her, no training could prepare him for this.

Hastily, he slammed his lips against hers but she pulled back, denying him his utmost desire. Instead she kissed his cheek, then trailed her finger down his neck before planting soft kisses on it, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

"How does this feel?" she asked seductively.

Kylo closed his eyes. "Good."

She stopped kissing his neck and grazed her finger across his lips. "Excellent."

Suddenly, Kylo felt the warmth of her body against him disappear. He opened his eyes to see her walking away from him.

"Rey?" Her name sounded sweet on his tongue, lingering on his lips as if he didn't want it to end.

He stared at her with sadden eyes and Rey returned a blank stare.

A smirked curled onto her lips. "Master," she said before banging the door.

The Stormtroopers outside opened the door but was shocked to see her unaccompanied and raised their blasters in suspicion.

She waved her hand and spoke with authority. "You will escort me back to me cell."

Without delay or hesitation the Stormtroopers repeated the order and split into two lines before marching off.

As the door closed behind her, Kylo banged his fist against the floor, aggravated with himself.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, burying his face in his hands.

The woman that kissed him wasn't Rey, it wasn't the woman he yearned for. Something had changed and he knew it was his fault. He had turned her into a star, beautiful from a far but dangerous up close.

Her words when she first arrived echoed in his head. _You will regret bringing me here, I'll make sure of it._ Was this part of her plan, playing with his heart? If so, he knew he would be incapable of stopping her. She was in control now and soon everything else would fall into place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update, I was binge watching Jessica Jones and The Defenders which is a really good series, I really recommend watching it! Again thanks for the support it really means a lot, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Rey stood in the centre of the room, eyes closed. She felt the ground tremor against her feet as serval footsteps pounded against the steel floor. Stormtroopers had surrounded her, their blasters raised, ready to attack.

Captain Phasma lifted her hand and the Stormtroopers awaited her signal with bated breath.

Rey smirked. She smoothed her hand down her robes till she reached the hilt of her lightsaber. The sound of their heartbeats racing and the ping of sweat against the floor echoed against her ears.

 _No._ Rey thought as she removed her hand from her lightsaber. _Such an easy test doesn't deserve my energy._

Captain Phasma dropped her hand and without hesitation the Stormtroopers fired, red lasers darted out of their blasters, hungry for a taste of her flesh. But it wasn't hers that they would be feasting on.

Rey raised her hand the lasers froze in the air, shaking as if they were fighting against her will. The Stormtroopers themselves couldn't move, their fear and horror at what they were witnessing planted their feet to the floor. Captain Phasma couldn't comprehend what she was seeing either. She had served the First Order long enough to know of the strength the force but never had she seen a practitioner of it that was so powerful. It intrigued her.

Rey flicked her wrist and the lasers flew straight into the necks of the Stormtroopers that fired them, killing them instantly.

Captain Phasma looked at her comrades with a blank stare. She didn't know how to feel about their loss, just that it was expected.

"If you're going to test me, you might as well give me a challenge," Rey moaned.

At the back of the room, Snoke, General Hux and Kylo Ren watched her with intense eyes. Though Kylo's face was hidden, she could feel his remorse.

 _Don't priy into my thoughts._ Rey could hear him say, his voice boomed in her head.

As the weeks passed, Rey would visit him at night only not to be there in the morning. He knew she was playing his heart like a fiddle but he let her, anything to have her by his side. Although she had changed, he still found himself yearning for her, maybe for the light he snuffed out.

All he knew was that as she grew stronger and they spent more time together something had formed between them. It was as if they were linked, not by love, no she wasn't interested in that; by death and anger. By fate.

Kylo could feel that their paths were intertwined and at the end of it - well only time will tell how their story would end.

 _How can I not? You make it so easy._ Rey remarked.

"If you want a test, then you shall have it," Snoke said. "And if you pass I will give you want you heart desires."

General Hux and Kylo both looked at Snoke as if he was mad.

"Supreme Leader, I don't think this is wise-" Hux advised.

Just as Snoke was about to verbal reprimand him, Rey had a few words of her own to share.

"Are you questioning the Supreme Leader's judgement, General Hux?"

General Hux shot a skeptical look at her, suspicious at her actions to defend him.

Rey flashed a smile. "I would choose you words wisely if I were you."

Kylo Ren was cautious too. Recently he had purposely loosened her leash, allowing her to go wherever she wanted without an escort. Yet she didn't try to escape or try to gather intel for the resistance. He could smell that her actions were dubious, she was planning something and soon he'll find out what.

Snoke leaned forward, intrigued. "Why defend me, Scavenger, I have only used you for my own gain?"

The room went silent, curious to hear her response.

"I despised the First Order, in fact I still do."

Snoke raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"You were responsible for so much pain and death in this galaxy, you even killed someone I was close to," Rey shot a glare at Kylo. "But with Master Ren's teachings I have learned something. The Jedi won't give me what I want, what I need. They're not heros. They're cowards. Luke ran away because he was too afraid to face his mistakes, the Jedi were wiped out because they were too weak. If i'm going to survive, I need to choose the winning side."

The room fell silent again, surprised and intrigued by her words. But Kylo wasn't falling for her act, he could see right through her lies - or at least that's what he wanted to believe.

"Interesting," Snoke said. "Interesting." The hologram dissolved, leaving curious eyes silently glaring at Rey.

General Hux, descened the platform and stood in front of Rey. He knew he couldn't intimidate her, he'd witnessed her strength, she could kill him if he wanted to. So he just glared at her, sparks of hatred passing between their eyes. He already had to compete with Kylo Ren for the Supreme Leader's attention, if she passed this test she might as well become his apprentice.

Hux faked a smile before storming of, Captain Phasma accompanied him. Rey and Kylo were left alone only the dead could hear their private conversation.

"What are you going to ask for - if you survive this test?" Kylo asked both worried and curious.

"Guess you'll just have to find out," she said as she walked out of the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I was so excited to write this chapter I've been waiting to write this one for a while! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

"We'll be arriving shortly, sir," the pilot informed.

"Good," Kylo said.

He stood on the deck of his shuttle, hands behind his back. Rey was next to him, her eyes fixated on the pale blue planet in front of them. She wore a black robe similar to her previous cream counterpart and her hair was short and edgy, nothing like her neat, elegant hairstyle she had before.

If Kylo was honest with himself he'd admit that he liked the change. Black looked better on her then it did on him. She honed the darkness better than he ever could, yet he could sense that she hadn't fully accepted its power. Doubts and fear plagued her mind, just like his on the day he killed his father.

"Stop reading my thoughts," Rey snapped quitely.

"How can I not? You make it so easy," Kylo quoted and for the first time in awhile, she let out a genuine laugh.

Kylo turned to look at her. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Rey scoffed. "I don't know what you talking about."

"This test will exploit whatever it is your planning, whatever it is your hiding. Aren't you afraid you'll get caught?"

Rey looked into the gaps of his mask, her sharp gaze rendering him breathless. "You're the one who's afraid."

Kylo gulped nervously.

"Afraid that the Supreme Leader will favour me over you, afraid that my power will exceed your own," Rey leaned in closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. Kylo felt paralyzed by her touch. "Afraid that one day, I'll fulfil my promise," she taunted as she stroked his chest.

Only she could play with his emotions and intimidate him at the same time. Slowly, she was becoming the star that he originally wanted her to be. Dangerous up close but beautiful from afar.

"I'll show you the power of the dark side," Rey vowed as she took a step back and dusted his robes. "I'll show you who've become."

Kylo watched as she walked away. Regret and sadness filled his heart but he'd be lying to say he wasn't curiosity to see how the following events would play out.

Finally they landed on D'Qar, home to The Resistance. Unlike its murky surface, the planet was filled with lush jungles and picturesque landscapes. Rey took a deep breath and let its rich air fill her lungs. It reminded her of Takadona, beautiful and free from the chaos of the galaxy - until the First Order showed up.

How ironic it was that she would be committing the same crime that they did.

The battle had already begun by the time they arrived. Explosions and gunfire destroyed the silence that was once preserved, filling the air with carnage and death. Stormtroopers and Resistance fighters corpses filled the battlefield, their blood luring carnivorous creatures from their homes.

Kylo and Rey scanned the area, searching for the person she was sent here to kill. Then as she surveyed her surroundings, her eyes locked onto her target.

Finn was preoccupied with two Stormtroopers in front of him that he didn't see one sneak up behind him. They aimed their blaster towards him, looking through the scope to make sure he was in line with the shot. But before the Stormtrooper could pull the trigger, a red lightsaber ran through his chest.

Finn eyes widened after hearing the buzzing sound of a lightsaber. Hope filled his heart as he swivelled on his feet.

"Rey?" he said shocked.

She through the Stormtroopers lifeless body to the ground before flashing him a smile. "Finn."

He hadn't seen her since the attack on Starkiller Base. After recovering from the battle with Kylo Ren, he searched the galaxy for her but when he couldn't find her, he came to the conclusion that she was dead.

"You missed two." a metallic voice said and the familiar sound of a lightsaber and ghostly screams followed.

Finn's eyes filled with terror as he started at the tall figure towering over the Stormtroopers he had previously encountered. It was Kylo Ren.

 _Why did he kill his own men?_ Finn thought. _Something's not right._

Rey extended her hand to him. "Here, let me help you up."

Finn narrowed his eyes in confusion. How could she be so calm when Kylo Ren was in front of them.

His eyes trailed down her black clothing till he reached her double-bladed lightsaber, the roaring red flame hungry for his flesh.

This wasn't Rey.

"What have they done to you?" Finn asked horrified.

Rey looked at Kylo, even though he had his mask on she could tell he was curious to see what she was going to do.

"They didn't do this - I did," Rey stated.

"No," Finn cried not wanting to believe her cold words. "You're lying."

She pressed forward and he crawled back. Kylo watched intensely as she cornered him into a pile of corpses. He flinched as his hand touched their cold skin.

Rey pointed to the blaster lying on the floor next to him. "Pick up the blaster."

Finn shook his head in refusal. "I will not fight you." Tears streamed down his cheeks and Rey closed her eyes. She couldn't be distracted, not with the task at hand and the reward on the line.

"Pick it up, Finn!" Rey shouted angrily.

"Rey." His voice was gentle and quiet. "You don't have to do this."

For the first time, Kylo saw her hesitate. He hovered his hand over the hilt of his lightsaber, cautious.

Slowly she opened her eyes. The howling wind drowning out the sound of war, engulfing her mind in silence. She had a choice to make.

"You're right," Rey said.

She stretched her hand towards Kylo and a powerful force flung him back. He smacked his head against the hard concrete and fell unconscious.

Finn let out a breath of relief. "I knew you'd make the right choice."

Rey extended her hand towards him again and this time he took it.

"That's where you're wrong," Rey said.

Finn's eyes bulged as Rey drove her lightsaber through his heart. Blood spewed out of his mouth and streamed down his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear before deactivating her lightsaber. "I'm so sorry."

Rey assisted him to the ground, laying his head gentle against the pile of corpses behind him. His blank eyes stared at her, tormenting her. She quickly looked away, not wanting to dwell on the horror of her decision. But how could she? She just killed her best friend.

Kylo groaned as he felt a kick in the side of his torso. He opened his eyes to see Rey standing over him. As his vision became clear he remembered what she did.

Hastily he jolted to his feet and grabbed her chin. "You traitor!" he snarled.

"Am I?" she asked.

Kylo looked behind her and saw Finn's body among the corpses of the Stormtroopers and Resistance fighters.

He released his grip, both shocked and horrified. "You - killed him."

Rey scoffed. "You sound surprised." She headed towards the Resistance base. "Seems like I've passed my test. Now it's your turn."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Seems I shocked and upset a lot of ppl with my previous chapter xD Sorry but it's going to get a lot darker from here T_T Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the support :-D**

Rey and Kylo parted through the crimson sea, killing all that stood in their way. Resistant fighters spat and cursed at Rey before she pierced her lightsaber through their heart. She knew why they were angry and it infuriated her even more.

After seeing Finn's corpse, Kylo gave up hoping for the light he diminished to return. She was powerful and stronger than he could ever be, a strength he strived to achieve.

He was weakened by the mere act of killing his own father but for Rey, it was as if killing Finn made her stronger. She began cutting through her enemies with a passion he had never seen before. Something had changed.

If he wasn't careful, Snoke could replace her as his apprentice, or worse he'll have him killed. Ever since he saw her train, Kylo noticed he'd taken a liking to her. He'd always ask for an update on her training and even compare her power to his.

Without releasing it, his love for Rey had made him weak and Snoke could sense it. His only option to curry back favour with him was to complete the task he was given.

 _You have compassion for her._

Kylo remembered Snoke's words with a heavy heart. Their relationship was built on anger and hate. She could never love him like he did, yet he felt that their destinies were entwined. How? He still didn't know but only time would tell.

They ventured to the heart of the base, leaving a trail of corpses behind them. As they approached their destination, a familiar voice boomed through the hall.

"Ben?"

Rey glanced at Kylo, she recognized the voice and she could tell he did too. His mask couldn't hide the pain it ignited.

"Your turn," Rey reminded before walking off.

"Where are you going-" Kylo asked agitatedly but the voice called his name again.

"Ben, is that you?"

Kylo watched as Rey's figure disappeared into the distance, he wanted her to be present when he encountered his target. Because to be frank, he couldn't do this one alone.

He took a deep breath before slowly turning around. She was beautiful like he remembered her to be. Her brooding gaze still scared him but her eyes were still full of concern and warmth, maybe that's why he gravitated towards her more.

"Your son is dead," Kylo remarked coldly.

Leia took a step forward. "My son is still alive," her voice was full of hope.

Kylo laughed. "Your naive just like _him_."

"Your father just wanted what was best for you, we both did."

"What was best for me?" Kylo scoffed. "What type of parents would send their only son away? Was I that much of a burden to you?"

Leia took another step forward, slowly, she didn't want to provoke him anymore than she had. "Ben, let me explain-"

"You made me this way!" he bellowed.

"You're right!" Leia cried.

Kylo's eyes widened in shock at her confession.

She fell to her knees and hung her head down in shame. "Everyday I regret sending you to Luke, everyday I think how I could have prevented this and it all comes back to that decision." She raised her head and looked at him, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm sorry Ben, I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I could but-"

Suddenly, Leia felt a hand on her cheek. It was cold yet she felt a shiver of warmth resonate through her body as it wiped away her tears.

Kylo was thankful for his mask, it hid the river of tears running down his face. But there was no hiding it from her. She reached for his helmet and took it off.

A smile crossed her lips as she looked at him. He got his looks from his father, that was for sure. But his eyes he got from her. Even after all this time that he was consumed in darkness, the innocence in his eyes had never faded.

He leaned in towards her and pressed his head against her chest as she held him in her arms.

But their moment was short lived.

Footsteps sounded Rey's return. She stood at the end of the hallway, watching them with jealous eyes. She never had this and if she did she couldn't remember it. Her family abandoned her. Years she waited for them to come back, a hopeless dream she revelled herself in. But they never did and she was done waiting.

Kylo helped Leia to her feet as he stood up. He notice Rey sneak something into her pocket as she approached them.

"What's that in your pocket?" he questioned.

Rey stopped. "Why isn't she dead?"

Silence.

"I - I can't - I can't do it," Kylo admitted. "You can't ask me to kill my mother."

"You had no problem killing your Father, what's the difference?" Rey snarled, she still hated him for killing Han Solo, the closest thing to a father she had.

Kylo straightened his back and stood confidently. "I won't do it."

Rey looked at Leia. "You should be proud General Leia, you've sent your son to his death."

Leia held onto Kylo's arm. "Death isn't ready for him."

"It soon will be," Rey whispered before glaring at them both and walking off.

But she stopped when she couldn't hear Kylo's footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw that he hadn't moved.

Rey cocked her head, surprised. "Aren't you coming?"

Kylo looked at Leia as if for reassurance. In truth, Rey scared him. Her power has grown immensely and many times when they spared together she could have easily taken his life. But not once as he defied her.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore." he confessed.

"You can come with me or you can stay here and become an enemy of The First Order, your choice." Rey proposed.

Kylo didn't know how to answer here proposal, to be frank he didn't think she'd give him a choice.

"You're letting me choose?"

"You think I care about what you do?" Rey scorned. "As long as you die by my hand, I don't care where you go or what you do. But I will say this-"

She walked towards him, her footsteps echoing off the walls, till she was finally in front of him. She reached for his face but he defiantly turned his cheek.

Rey smirked as she lowered her hand. "Goodbye, Kylo Ren."

"Goodbye, Rey."

He watched disheartened as once again she disappeared into the distance. Knowing that this time she wouldn't be coming back broke his heart. He will always love her but it was a toxic relationship, maybe it wasn't a relationship at all. But all he knew was with her gone he could finally breathe again.

What he didn't know was what he'd do next. What was next for Kylo Ren?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **-Rey-**

Rey's arrival into Snoke's throneroom was met with an eerie silence. Eyes watched as she made her way into the centre of the hall. That's all anyone could do ever since she returned from D'Qar. Watch in silence. Stormtroopers were too afraid go near her after her vicious slaughter of the resistance fighters, let alone ask why Kylo Ren was not accompanying her.

Rey surveyed the room. The Stormtroopers lined up against the walls, shivering as her eyes scoured over them. But Captain Phasma stood straight, defiant. She never liked Rey. She couldn't understand why Kylo Ren gravitated towards her so much. But seeing her in this hall, finally answered her question.

If there's one thing Phasma admired, it was loyalty and Rey certainly proved who had it more than the other.

Usually General Hux would glare at Rey, in fact he was always the first to set of the hornets nest. But today, he was speechless, his eyes were fixated into a blank stare. Even Snoke was surprised, angered to see that Kylo had abandoned him. He raised him, taught him everything he knew about the dark side of the force. And he rewards him with betrayal. It infuriated him.

"Supreme Leader," Rey addressed, breaking the apprehensive silence. "Stormtrooper FN-2187 is dead." There was no remorse in her voice and if she had any, she was pretty good at hiding it.

"Where's his head?" Snoke asked, provoking her.

Rey narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "His blood stains my robes, my lightsaber pierced his heart! If you want proof, I will gladly go back and retrieve his corpse for you!"

Snoke cocked his head and Rey realised how emotional her response was. Maybe she wasn't good at lying as she thought she was.

She took a deep breath and rephrased her response. "He means nothing to me."

"That's exactly what Kylo Ren said about you," Snoke said.

"Kylo - Master Ren is weak and foolish," she snarled. "His betrayal is intolerable. He deserves to pay for his crime against the First Order - to you, Supreme Leader."

Snoke leaned forward, intrigued. "Honestly, I thought Kylo would be where you stand. Yet you are here and he is -" Snoke clenched his hand so tightly that Rey thought he'd break his fingers.

"Let me kill him, Supreme Leader," Rey asked.

"And what if I say no?"

Rey huffed in annoyance. "Then I will respect your wishes."

Snoke laughed, which surprised everyone in the hall. "No you won't, your hatred for him is too strong to let an order get in the way for what is rightfully yours. _Revenge_."

"You'll let me kill him?" Rey asked confounded.

Snoke leaned forward. "What do you think?

Rey knelt on her knee and bowed her head. "It shall be done, Supreme Leader."

"Where's Kylo Ren?" Hux asked, his tone surprisingly gentle. General Hux had known Kylo Ren since Snoke had taken him on as his apprentice, when he was only a child. Though they may have competed for his attention, they were like brothers. And even though they had disagreements and their fair share of fights, at the end of the day he cared about him.

Rey could tell that General Hux was on edge as he anticipated her response. She thought of lying to him, out of spite of how he treated her but she wasn't in the mood for games.

"He's alive, General."

Hux let out a sigh of relief.

"But when I see him, he's as good as dead," Rey promised.

Hux returned to his tight lipped countenance he usually wears, hiding the sorrow her words evoked.

Snoke stood to his feet. "Never has anyone shown such ferociousness as you have." His footsteps grew louder as he approached her. "They say you slaughtered the Resistance with such passion, such ease. I wish I was there to see it." Snoke admired.

He lifted her chin and Rey looked into his hollow eyes, entranced by the darkness that lingered within them. "I will keep to my promise. What is it you desire, _my child_?"

General Hux's eyes widened dumbfounded at what he was hearing. _My child._ Those were the exact words he called him and Kylo. Was it just words to him? How many others had he lied too?

The hall filled with apprehension has they waited for Rey's answer.

"I want to be your apprentice, Supreme Leader," Rey asked.

The silence escalated into a buzz of confusion. They weren't expecting such a request, even Hux's jaws dropped at the revelation of her wish.

"What?" Hux scoffed. "No, Supreme Leader, you can't possible allow her to-"

"At first, I was skeptical of Kylo bringing you here. But now I see that it was no mistake that you were brought to me and maybe it was for this moment. Your power is unprecedented, unmatched. With you on our side, the First Order will be unstoppable." He held her face in his hands. "Rise, my apprentice."

Rey rose as the Stormtroopers bowed before her. However, Captain Phasma and General Hux remained standing. Her eyes burned with rage at their defiance. But that would soon change. She raised her hand and as she lowered it, they reculantantly fell with it as if a weight had been dropped on their heads. A smirk curled onto her lips. Hux could tell there was something behind that smirk, that it had another meaning. But he didn't know what.

"I have a gift for you, Supreme Leader," Rey said and he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Gift?"

Rey fished a golden chip out of her pocket and presented it to him. His eyes widened as he marvelled at it.

"This is-"

"The last piece to the map to Luke Skywalker," Rey finished. "The Resistance had his droid on D'Qar."

Snoke handed it back to her and closed her finger around it. "You have done what no one else could, not even Kylo Ren had the stomach to do it. Now finish what he started."

"Supreme Leader, you can't possible trust her with this?" Hux yelled outrage.

"Silence!" Snoke bellowed as he glared at him and Hux cowered in fear.

Rey smiled slyly. "This time, I'll bring you his head on a platter."

Snoke smirked. "I look forward to it."

Rey bowed before exiting the hall, her robe trailing behind her.

"Leave, all of you" Snoke ordered as he made his way back to his throne. The Stormtroopers marched out leaving Phasma and Hux in the hall.

With Rey gone the weight that compelled them to his knees disappeared. After much struggle they finally got to their feet. But Hux wasn't finished begging Snoke to change his mind.

"Supreme Leader, please-"

Snoke didn't even look at him, he didn't need too, Hux could tell that in his eyes that he made his decision. So he dragged his feet towards the door and left the hall, Captain Phasma marching behind him.

"Captain Phasma," Snoke called.

Phasma turned around. "Supreme Leader?"

"I have a job for you."

 **A/N: i hinted a bit (Probs wasn't a good hint) at a known ship in the TFA Universe, can you guess which one?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **I go back to college this week. So updates might be slower than usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter :-) Thanks for the support.**

 **-Kylo Ren-**

The hall was so loud, Kylo could barely hear himself think. They cornered him to the wall, shouting and threatening to kill him. The only thing stopping them from doing so was Leia, who stood in front of him; protecting him from the animals hungry for his blood.

"Kill him!" they chanted. "Cut of his head!"

"Do you really think I'll let you anywhere near him?" Leia bellowed. "He's my son!"

Poe stepped forward. His eyes were red as if he'd been crying. Leia meet his raging glare. She'd never seen him like this, he was never this emotional.

"I don't care who he is, General Leia. But he killed my brothers, my sisters. He killed Finn-" Poe looked away, trying to fight away the tears When he saw his corpse, he felt as if his heart had been ripped into a thousand pieces. For months, he kept his feelings for him locked away but he couldn't hide them anymore. He could keep silent any longer. Today was the day he was going to tell him. But the dead can't respond to what they can't hear.

Kylo scoffed at his accusation. "I didn't kill the _traitor_ you speak of, Rey did that. I don't hear you calling for her head."

The hall fell into a gloomy silence. They couldn't say anything to counteract him because he was right.

Kylo moved away from Leia and towards the crowd. "She killed more of your soldiers then I did. Slaughtered them like a pig on the chopping block. Yet it is my name that's in your mouths!" Kylo yelled. "She's the enemy here!"

"How easy you betray your comrade," Poe remarked. "Do you honestly expect us to believe that this isn't some plan that you and she made? That this isn't a trap!"

"When he came to kill me, he refused to go through with it and not only that, he refused to go back with Rey to the First Order." Leia defended. "Doesn't that prove that he's changed?"

"No one changes overnight." Poe said before spitting in Kylo's face. "Especially not a sick, weak bastard like him!"

Kylo reached out his hand and probed his mind. He gritted his teeth as he created an illusion of pain within his head. When others tried to intervene, he spread it until everyone but him and Leia were howling in torment.

For Poe the pain felt like hell. He'd been in this position before when he was captured and tortured. He thought he'd be able to endure it but it was as excruciating as the first time

"Stop it!" Leia pleaded. "Please!"

She reached towards his shoulder but Kylo shrugged it off and shot her a brooding glare.

Leia would be lying if she said she was scared but in fact she was. She was scared of him, her own son. But the eyes that looked at her wasn't her son's, it was the eyes of a monster.

 _No!_ Leia thought. _I refuse to believe that. Somewhere inside him, Ben is still there._

"Ben," she said softly. His name sounded like honey on her lips. "Son, don't do this. If you do this, you're the monster they all think you are. If you do this, Rey and Snoke win."

It's like hearing his name, his real name, sent a wave of serenity through his body. The fire in his eyes faded and he released them. But she was right. If he killed them, then all this was for nothing. But was this even worth it? Was this what he wanted?

The crowd fell on their knees in unison, each breathless by Kylo's relentless attack. Kylo took this opportunity to making his way out, with Leia following behind him. But she was distressed to see that he wasn't staying.

"Ben? Where are you going?" Leia asked concerned.

Kylo sighed before turning around. "You saw them, saw me. There's no way they'll accept me and quite frankly, I'm tired of proving myself to others."

Leia looked panic stricken. "Ben, no, you- you can't leave, I just got you back!"

Kylo held his mother face in his hands. "Mom, I'm not who you think I am. Even you were scared of me back there," his voice became croaky. "My own mother."

Leia held his hands as she looked into his eyes. She didn't want to forget them. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know," he laughed and Leia cracked a smile. "I just want to be free."

"How can you be free with the First Order still around?" Leia asked. "Help us Ben, help us defeat them."

Kylo moved his hands away from her cheeks. "I'm tired of fighting, mother. This isn't my fight anymore." he kissed her cheek. "Goodbye."

He turned around and headed for the exit. Leia couldn't believe she was here again, watching her son leave, only this time it was of his own decision. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

"This fight is yours no matter where you go!" Leia shouted just before he disappeared through the doors.

Her last words to him. Maybe they weren't the best ones but she wanted to remind him that there was a reason why she sent him to Luke.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe it's September already, only 3 months left till 'The Last Jedi'! I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)**

Kylo didn't know where to go after he departed D'Qar, all he knew was he wanted to escape the war. But maybe his mother was right because wherever he went, conflict reeked in the air, suffocating him. It's like the universe didn't want him to be happy.

But this planet, he couldn't sense anything but isolation. A peaceful resolution. So he decided to explore it.

He landed the Resistance X-Wing fighter he stole on the rocky shores of the island. Hopefully the Resistance fighter who it belonged to won't miss it to much. He smirked at the prospect of them panicking, wondering where their ship was.

The first thing he did whenever he arrived somewhere new was smell the air, so he took of his helmet off and whiffed the fresh air. And to his surprise it smelt like heaven, if such a thing existed this is what he thought it'd smell like. The vibrant smell of primrose filled his nostrils, triggering the memories of the woman who left him.

He thought he was over her but maybe she owned his heart more than he thought she did. The thought of what he'd do if he saw her again entered his mind. And honestly, he didn't know but he knew what she'd do and if he valued his life he had to be ready.

Closing his eyes, he let the tranquil sound of the waves calm him, remind him why he was here. To get away. To be free.

So he dropped his helmet on the shore, the mask he's been hiding behind for most of his life and proceed to explore the island.

It felt weird to feel the cool breeze caress his skin and comb its hand through his lush black locks. It was if it was welcoming him home.

The island was perfect he thought as he lay on the emerald grass, eyes closed, wrapped in the freedom the island procured. It was rich and vibrant with nature. He never seen some much colour in the galaxies as he did here. His life was full of blacks and reds, darkness and blood. But here he felt as if all that could change.

"Ben?"

But not the change he was expecting.

At first, Kylo thought the voice he heard was in his head but it sounded too close and too familiar.

So he opened his eyes cautiously, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was but unfortunately it was.

An old man stood over him, head cocked to the side as he studied him, as if was trying to remind himself who he was staring at. He wore a cream robe and his grey hair was underlined with silver strands, which probably explained the luck or unluck for Kylo that he found him. After all the searching, the blood, sweat and tears, he was here, standing in front of him.

"Luke?" Kylo asked shocked.

"It is you!" Luke said astonished, he hadn't seen him since he was ten - since the fire.

Luke expression turned dark as he pondered on the reasons of why he was here. "Why are you here?"

Kylo jolted to his feet. "Why do you think?"

Luke spread his arms, as if welcoming the prospect of what would happen next. "So what are waiting for? Do it."

Kylo's eyes wavered. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. Killing him was what Snoke and the First Order wanted, what they needed. But what did he want? What did he need?

"You killed your Father didn't you?" Luke asked, no, provoked.

Kylo gave a huff of annoyance. He didn't want to think of the mistakes he made, the mistakes he regretted. Killing his father was the worst of them all.

"I felt a shift in the force when you _killed_ him, as if something had been lost," Luke poked. "Han Solo was a good man and you _killed_ him, just like you slaughtered all those _innocent_ children years ago."

"What do you want from me?" Kylo snapped.

Luke began to circle him. "Does it weigh on your soul? The lives you've took? Do you even remember their names?"

"Shut up!" Kylo demanded.

"Asha, Jayla, Yuki, remember them? Remember what their faces looked like before you killed them?"

"Stop!" Kylo was pleading now.

Luke shoved him and he staggered back. "No! You destroyed my life's work!" He pushed him again. "Forced me into hiding!" The last push sent Kylo falling to the ground. But Luke didn't stop there. He grabbed Kylo's lightsaber from his belt and grinned as the red flame roared after he activated it.

Kylo shrieked as Luke pierced the red blade into his left shoulder. Luke grinned as crimson oozed out of the wound, staining the grass in his blood. He'd waited for this moment for along time and he was going to enjoy it.

Something had changed. This wasn't Luke, Kylo thought. This was a man who wanted revenge.

"This isn't the Jedi way," Kylo gritted through his teeth.

Luke laughed. "Look at you lecturing me. Are you my Master now, going to tell me what to do?" Luke smile faded and a malicious frown took it's place. "They say time changes a man. Well I've had a lot of time to think, to reflect on my decisions and the one I regret most was taking you on as a student." Luke said as he applied more pressure, sinking the blade deeper into his shoulder as Kylo cried out in protest. "Today I'll rectify my mistake."

Suddenly, the sound of a groaning engine disrupted their long awaited reunion. Luke reluctantly stopped torturing Kylo to see who it was.

"Did you tell your friends of my location?" Luke asked as he got up, allowing Kylo a few seconds to breath.

The black ship landed on the shore next the the Resistance X-Wing fighter. It trumped it massively in size, towering over it like a beast over its prey, asserting its dominance.

Kylo couldn't see anything, the pain in his shoulder prevented him from moving. He could only wait.

The unidentified person exited their ship and headed to the mountain where they were.

Luke narrowed his eyes as they approached. "This should be interesting."

Kylo was confused by his comment but it was only when he saw the black robes coming up the hill when he realised what was happening.

"Rey?" Kylo said, her name tingled on his tongue.

Rey removed her hood, revealing the face he'd longed to see. "Well, well, isn't it Kylo Ren," she grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with college, been given soooo much work. But here it is, I hope you enjoy it! :-D**

"Well, well, isn't it Kylo Ren," Rey grinned.

Now Kylo wished he didn't drop his mask on the bank of the ocean. He wasn't good at hiding his feelings like she was.

His eyes gawked at the sight of her.

Her short brown hair held no elegance like it did before. Now that she'd become this monster he'd turn her into, her hair was untamable against the strong wind. Her black robes contrasted the vibrant colours that bloomed around her, signally her out as an outcast in their domain.

Yet her beauty was undeniable, even now when she was shrouded in darkness.

He hated how his heart still beated for her as if he was a slave to her cold heart. But if she was here to fulfill her promise then he would have to learn to severe the strings of his puppet master.

"Who are you?" Luke asked, confused.

"I am your executioner," Rey said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Kylo heaved himself up, clutching his right shoulder as he gritted his teeth in pain. He couldn't feel his right arm, Luke saw to that. He dropped to his knee, unable to gather the strength to stand. "I won't let you hurt him."

Luke cocked his head in shock. Why? Why would he defend him after all that he's done? _This is a trap!_ Luke thought. _Well I won't fall for it!_

Then Luke's eyes caught the lightsaber attached to Rey's belt. What was she doing with it?

Rey noticed that Luke's attention was now on the lightsaber Maz gave her. She remember what she told her: _That lightsaber was Luke's. And his father's before him and now, it calls to you!_.

She unlatched the lightsaber from her belt and threw it at him. Surprisingly, even though Luke was old he had the reflects of a young man. He caught it adamantly in his hand, holding it tight, not wanting to let go.

Luke's eyes admired the weapon. He stared at it without blinking once, as if it was the first time he received it. "Where did you get this?" His tone was cold and direct.

Rey felt a chill race down her spine. She could feel his wrath emitting through him. She had to be smart about her response.

"Kylo Ren stole it from a vault on Takadona," Rey lied.

Kylo's eyebrows furrowed at her desperate attempt to flee his Luke's rage. But he could tell it was working because now Luke's glare was directed towards him, malicious intents burned within his eyes.

"He planned to use it to kill you," Rey provoked as Kylo forced himself against the pain throbbing in his shoulder to stand to his feet. "And now you can use it to return the favour."

Luke activated his lightsaber. The roaring blue flame hungry for the familiar taste of flesh. "If there's one thing I don't like-"

Kylo and Rey waited with bated breath for his response.

"It's being told what to do." Luke's dark eyes were now on Rey and she felt herself become paralyzed under his gaze. "So, I'll kill you both."

Kylo narrowed his eyes in confusion as Luke kicked his lightsaber towards him.

"Give me a fight to remember," Luke ordered.

Kylo shook his head in defiance. "I won't kill you."

"Then I will!" Rey lunged at Luke, her attack catching him off guard but luckily her blade only scraped his robes.

Sparks flew from their lightsabers as they clashed, repeatedly parrying and deflected the others attacks. Kylo was surprised that Rey was able to keep up with his old master, a legendary knight of the force. But even though Luke was an old dog, over the years he'd learn't new tricks.

He raised his hand towards the sky and twist his wrist. Immediately, Kylo and Rey could sense a harrowing shift in the air. They'd never felt this coldness within the force before. It was new, different. What was it Luke had learnt all these years in solitude?

Suddenly, the sky began to unravel, tearing away at the layers of blue like old wallpaper. Darkness descended, covering the heavens in a fluorescence of black. Lightning struck the earth, destroying the beauty of nature Kylo admired with a sea of fire.

This wasn't the force or magic. This was the work of a God.

Kylo and Rey stared horrified at the heavens, neither knew what to do but they knew the truth. This was over from the moment they landed on this island. Humans stand no chance against a God.

Luke's eyes raged with the flames of war, he was ready for battle. Kylo looked at his lightsaber that lay next to his feet. He didn't want to kill either of them. Killing Rey would only leave him and the world vulnerable to Luke's fury. But killing Luke would empower The First Order and welcome death to his doorstep.

Now he had a difficult choice to make. He wasn't ready to die.

Should he kill Rey or Luke? Should he kill neither or- kill them both?

Kylo closed his eyes remorsefully at the prospect of the last idea. But in his heart he knew it was the right decision.

So ignoring the excruciating pain in his shoulder, he picked up his lightsaber. Rey and Luke watched his meticulously as he activated his blade. He was ready. They were all ready.

"Finally, we can truly begin," Luke announced.

Hastily, he brought down his hand and lightning struck the cliff in the exact spots where Rey and Kylo were standing but they were quick to evade it. Nonetheless, lightning never strikes the same place twice.

Immediately, the lightning plummeted from the heavens as if it anticipated their thought to evade the first bolt. As they jumped away from the first one, the second was already knocking on their doorstep, flashing right before their eyes.

Rey wasn't quick enough to react this time and her arm was blow off on impact. She howled out in pain as her arm was decapitated from her shoulder, her blood spurting onto the emerald grass. Kylo however was lucky enough to raise his lightsaber in time to deflect it. But he struggled as the weight of the bolt pushed him to his knees.

As Kylo fought with the elements, Luke commanded the sky to send another bolt but this time it didn't aim for neither of them but the cliff.

At first nothing happened but then Rey noticed the ground near her begin to crack. Kylo noticed it too. He thought of moving to help her but the bolt wouldn't permit him to do anything. Luke laughed as he watched him ponder on the dilemma at hand. But there wasn't any time to think, the cracks grew larger and soon the land Rey was on pulled away from the cliff, hurling towards the rocks below.

Anger and desperation filled Kylo's veins. Although she had been the sole cause of most of his pain, he loved her too much to let her die. No matter how much he hated to admit it he just couldn't let her go.

So with all his strength, he batted the bolt towards Luke, propelling him backwards and ran for the edge of the cliff.

"Rey grab my hand!" Kylo shouted as the cliff detached from the land.

At first Rey thought this was a trap but she knew him. When it came to her, he could never lie. So with all her might she ran and just before she got to the edge she leaped towards the ledge. Her hands grazed his, slipping through his hold but then his other hand grabbed her wrist and she was safe.

"I've got you," Kylo reassured as she dangled of the edge of the cliff.

For the first time, Rey felt as if she could trust Kylo. It was a peculiar feeling for her, she hadn't felt this way in a long time and honestly it felt refreshing. As she stared at him she began to get lost in his eyes. There was a warmth within them that resonated with her, a fresh start she thought. Maybe Maz was right. The belonging she sort wasn't behind her, it was ahead.

But her fate had already been decided, it was too late to think of the possibilities of the future now.

Luke lay against the wall, his bones shattered from the lightning bolt. He couldn't move, his body refused to allow him that privilege. But he'd be damned if he was going to die with making Kylo suffer like he suffered all these years.

With his final breath, he raised his hand and an electrical surge pulsated through the sky. And with death at his door, he flicked his wrist and the electrical current forged into an arrow. It plummeted out of the clouds and towards its prey.

A smile cracked onto Rey's lips as the arrow approached her. She knew it was coming, in her heart she could tell that her time was almost up. It was only when the bolt was above her head that Kylo noticed it.

"Thank you," she whispered before the bolt stuck her down, sending her falling to her death.

Kylo's screams immediately followed but what use were they now. She was gone.

 **A/N: Sorry for the sad ending guys :-( I hated writing it as much as you might hate reading it. I think this is the last chapter unless you guys want a conclusion?**


End file.
